Netflix and Chill
by mizzshy
Summary: "So, where's the party?" "Well right now it's in the hallway because you're the only one who came." Chris laughs, but then his face falls. "You're not serious?" he asks in disbelief. [Day 15 of Pride Month fic challenge.]


**Fifteenth fic for a Pride Month prompt challenge from tumblr. Prompt: sleepover.**

* * *

When Chris knocks on the door, it opens almost immediately, revealing Phichit's beaming face.

"Evening," smiles Chris, saluting Phichit with the bottle of wine he brought. "Happy birthday."

"Hey, you came!" Phichit says brightly. "Come in!"

He steps aside and Chris shuffles past. Setting down the bottle, he turns to watch Phichit close the front door.

"Sorry I'm so late," he says. "Traffic was awful – apparently there was an accident just outside town so every other asshole and their cat decided to go past the train station."

Phichit waves a hand. "Yeah I heard, don't worry about it. You made it eventually."

"Yep," Chris says, suddenly noticing how quiet it is. "So, where's the party?"

"Well right now it's in the hallway because you're the only one who came."

Chris laughs, but then his face falls.

"You're not serious?" he asks in disbelief. He's always known Phichit to be super smiley, and he hasn't stopped grinning since Chris arrived, but he wonders if there's a wobble behind the expression.

"Yeah," shrugs Phichit. "Everyone bailed online in the last couple of hours. Viktor forgot the date and organised a romantic getaway for himself and Yuuri, so I told them to go and have fun and Yuuri could make it up to me later. Yuri said he'd come but he posted on Instagram two hours ago about having a movie marathon with Otabek, so he probably just forgot to let me know. Everyone else is either sick or looking after someone who is because of that stomach bug going around. So... it's just the two of us."

Chris' mouth drops open. He supposes people can't help being sick, but for all but one person to miss their friends' birthday sleepover when they knew how much he was looking forward to it seems tragic – especially when that person is Phichit. Chris feels a twisting sensation in his stomach when he remembers how late he is getting here.

"So you've been alone all evening?" he asks.

Phichit giggles. "Nah, I've been binge-watching trash on Netflix with the hamsters."

Chris laughs, amazed at the cheeriness in Phichit's attitude even now. He's old enough to admit to himself that he's been trying to find a way to spend more time with Phichit, and spending it one on one seems like fun, but still...

"I'm sorry everyone we know is such a butt-monkey."

Phichit laughs. "It's fine," he assures Chris, that sweet attitude never leaving him. "Just unfortunate."

Chris shakes his head. "Fuck 'em, I came here to celebrate your birthday and we're going to celebrate. I bought pyjamas and everything for this."

Phichit tilts his head to one side. "Left your PJ's in Switzerland?"

Chris laughs, the sound low in his throat. "No, I normally sleep in the nude."

"Oh." Phichit's smile turns into a look of surprise before they meet each other's eyes and he giggles. "Thank you for being considerate..." He trails off, and Chris wonders if he's going to say something else but then Phichit grabs the bottle of wine and they head into the living room.

"I got a load of snacks," says Phichit as they sit down on the sofa. A show about people finding dates is playing on the screen and a hamster rolls past in a plastic ball. "I was thinking I was still going to be eating them by my next birthday but now I can force-feed you instead."

Chris just about suppresses the urge to say he'd gladly eat from Phichit's hand and grins instead. "If that's what you want for your birthday."

* * *

An hour and a half later, the wine is all but gone and the snacks have depleted impressively, a warm buzz settled in both their stomachs. When they grew bored of Netflix and Chris noticed the Twister mat rolled up to one side, he insisted on playing (because Phichit obviously wanted to). Now he's balanced on his left foot and right hand, knee bent to keep himself from falling on Phichit, crouched like a frog under his chest. As athletic as they both are, Chris' muscles are beginning to shake. Phichit spins the wheel for him.

"Right foot green," he says.

"Finally!" Chris puts his other foot down gratefully.

Phichit spins the wheel again – left hand green. He glances over to his right before reaching over, his torso turning so that their faces are barely a foot apart.

"Hi," giggles Phichit, laughing off the proximity.

Chris grins. "Man I would have lowered the tone of this so much faster with more people."

Phichit raises an eyebrow at him. "Aw, so you can't lower it now?"

Chris blinks at him in surprise, taken-aback for once because he's not sure if he imagined the disappointment in Phichit's voice. "Er... Are you saying you'd want me to?" he asks.

"Maybe," Phichit laughs, looking up at Chris with a little smile he's never seen before.

Not sure what to say in response, Chris spins the wheel for himself: left foot blue. He moves his foot and Phichit spins again: right hand green. He moves his hand across, his butt lifting upwards a little so that his red shorts sit right under Chris' eyeline. If Phichit did genuinely mean what Chris thinks he did...

"Nice ass," Chris comments, trying to sound nonchalant, getting another tipsy laugh from Phichit.

"Not a patch on yours," he says, but he wiggles his hips a little and the movement isn't lost on Chris. "Want me to spin for you again?"

When he does and it lands on left hand red, Chris doesn't think. He's riding the alcohol high, feeling daring and excited, and he lets his left hand come to rest on the red-clad butt hovering under his face. Phichit squeaks in surprise and collapses onto his front under Chris.

"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen!" Chris says, going to his knees and raising his arms in mock victory.

Phichit rolls over onto his back and pouts up at him. "You cheated."

"Aww, I'm sorry," says Chris. "I think I lowered the tone tho–"

Chris doesn't get to finish his sentence before a hand grabs the collar of his t-shirt and pulls him down and the next thing he knows Phichit's kissing him. He holds himself up by his hands, on the mat either side of Phichit's head, and kisses him back as best he can when he's so astounded. When they break for air, Phichit grins up at him.

"You know, I think this might be shaping up to be one of the best birthdays ever."


End file.
